Second Wind
by FinalMagus25
Summary: Rigel was a nineteen year old human who got pushed into the Underground. The next thing knew was death... then rebirth. After losing memory of his childhood, he is turned into a monster and must now survive in the strange, new world he lives in. Along the way, he learns of a parasite living in his soul, and a certain monster comes along to help...


**Hey guys! I know I haven't been writing all that much, but even though its because my siblings use this laptop more than me, I've gotten busy drawing OCs for my AUs and posting them in Undertale AUs Amino. Long story short, my life is a little bit busy. But now I'm back, again. I'm putting KeybladeTale and Soulless Sorcerer on hold to focus on ExperimentTale and this new, short story.**

 **This is not a new AU. The main character is a new OC that I've created though. He lives in on the surface in the Underfell AU, where all the monsters in the Underground (except for Flowey) are kinda evil. And well... I'll tell the prologue. I don't plan on making future chapters to this story. I will try illustrating and shipping Rigel and Underfell Sans on Amino.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AUs other people have created, nor their characters.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 ** _Second Wind_**

 _by FinalMagus25  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**  
_

 _Prologue: Second Chance_

Ah, Ebott Town. A small, but bustling town with a booming tourism industry. Many people come here to see Ebott Town's historical landmarks, like the Temple of the Seven Sages, or its more modern attractions, like the peaceful, Ebott Park. However, tourists are the most interested about the great Mountain Ebott. It was rumored that those who fell into the mountain wouldn't return, for down there, monsters lurked. Or at least according to legend.

But other than that, Ebott Town was home to many criminals, publicly known or otherwise. Most of them committed normal crimes, such as murder or armed robbery. And the forty year old redneck, Kyle Connolly, was one of them, no doubt. Rigel, the nineteen year old high school graduate knew as much. Little did he know what would happen once he got dropped off at the mountain site.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

It was around ten o'clock in the morning. Rigel, the youngest, yet most informed sibling in his family, blended in with the crowd, trying not to draw attention to himself. He came for an interview for a chance at getting a job, settling down; fitting into society. Standing out was not his cup of tea, but that wouldn't stop him from stopping an event happening out of context.

 _Keep calm, carry on. Keep your wits about you. Don't say anything out of context, Rigel._

Right before he stepped inside though, a heard a grunt. He turned around to look for the source of the voice. Kyle Connolly and three other masked assailants were pulling a young girl up the mountain with them. Rigel and several innocent bystanders could see this from ten yards away. Rigel gulped, thinking the situation over for a second. He couldn't just let this happen.

"H-hey! Let her go!" He yelled. But that didn't help.

Rigel climbed up the path after them, careful not to stumble. The child began to scream even louder, pleading for her parents to rescue her. But only Rigel came. The girl and her kidnappers were dangerously close to a hole in the mountain.

"Leave that kid alone!" Rigel yelled, catching up to the girl. He pushed two of the attackers to the side and snatched the girl away from them.

"W-who are you?"

"Never mind me. Just run!"

The girl began to run down the path to find her parents. But before Rigel could join her, Kyle threw Rigel onto the hard, rocky ground. Policemen started to run up to the scene when the three anonymous attackers made a break for it.

"Damn!" Kyle bellowed. "You son of a-"

"NO!"

Rigel grabbed the criminal's leg, try to slow him down for the police force.

"Get off!"

Kyle kicked Rigel far back. Uncontrollably stumbling, Rigel slipped, hit his head on a blunt rock. The next thing he knew, he was falling, falling into a dark hole, the one in the ground.

For a guy who saved a little girl from murder, his Perseverance was his undoing. Rigel could only starting up towards the sun, its ray of light shining on him. He began to sob. This was the end for him, he was going to die. He could only think about his family: his overprotective father, his overbearing older sisters and brother. Time slowed down for him as he tried to think of the good moments in his life, the moments he cherished. Then in a flash, he could see no more. His back fell on a rock at the bottom...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **'Tis a shame... Such a poor, young man had much in life to look forward to...**

 _No. This is not the end, I'll make this a brand new beginning._

 _Life dealt him a bad hand. Perhaps he shall draw a new one._

 _Oh dear... That cunt is taking residence in his body..._

 _If he is to be removed, I must wake this boy up._

 **If I am to control him, he must change.**

 _Rigel, please wake up!_

 **WAKE UP.**

*Gasp*

A second wind blew through the air. And from it, he had arisen.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
